Photosynthesis is a process by which solar energy is converted into chemical bond energy. The process of photosynthesis ultimately results in biomass accumulation. Biomass can be used to produce energy, fuel, chemicals, and food. As examples, bioethanol can be produced through alcohol fermentation of saccharified carbohydrate, and biodiesel oil and biojetfuel can be produced from neutral lipids such as waxesters and triglycerides. Further, photosynthesis processes environmental carbon dioxide.
Photosynthetic crops such as soy beans, corn, and palms have been used as raw materials to produce biofuel and other products. Use of edible crops for such purposes, however, can contribute to food shortages. Non-edible crops such as jatropha and camelina have also been used, but these crops have low yields per unit area.
Photosynthetic microorganisms similarly can be cultivated to produce energy, fuel, chemicals, and food, as well as to process environmental carbon dioxide. In fact, many of these photosynthetic microorganisms are capable of producing larger amount of oils, fats and carbohydrates than plants.